


Come to Van Dyne's

by vassalady



Category: Avengers Academy (Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing a little dancing, Jan walks Steve back to the dorm and invites him to come see her at Van Dyne's soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Van Dyne's

“See?” Jan said, hooking her arm through Steve’s. “You catch on quick! You’ve got great moves, Cap!”

His cheeks pinked just a little, and wasn’t that painfully adorable. Everything about Steve was absolutely perfect, from his physique to his face to his voice to his manners. He was polite, funny, and so eager to copy Jan’s dance moves.

“I had a good teacher,” he said. “Thanks. I need to get some more posters, though-”

“I’ll walk with you!” Jan led Steve out of the club, pointedly ignoring Loki who was dancing by himself in the corner.

“Noe, Steve, I know you only just got here, but you haven’t dropped by Van Dyne’s yet,” she said as they made their way across campus.

Steve shrugged a shoulder. “Sorry, Wasp. Between Hydra, classes, and the campaign, I haven’t had much time for anything else.”

“You’ve got enough time to work out for hours every morning,” Jan said with a delightful grin. It was worth getting up at an ungodly hour just to catch sight of Steve shirtless and sweating as he worked at the punching bag on the roof.

“I have to keep in shape,” Steve said, face all serious. Jan loved when he got like that, too. “You never know when Hydra might come back.”

Jan waved her hand in the air. “If they do, we’ll take them, easy. But Steve, promise you’ll drop by soon, _please_. I have a few designs I want to look at, and you’re the _only_ one that’ll work for them.”

Steve, so charming, so gorgeous, and so helpful, agreed. His cheeks were again just a little pink. “Okay,” he said. “After I get this next batch of posters up, I’ll swing by.”

“Perfect!” Jan pulled Steve down so she could kiss his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver, and you definitely have my vote!”

She left him in front of the dorm and ran off. She turned back to him and shouted, “Thanks, Steve! I’ll make you look amazing!”

Steve’s face was very red then, though she didn’t know if it was from his future as her doll or from her kiss.

Either way, she owed Sam big time for getting Steve to join the school. Steve was _perfect_. 

Oh, she looked very forward to that evening, indeed.


End file.
